borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Marishka the Bouncer
Marishka is a potential DLC Bouncer class character in Borderlands 2. Background Marishka Kincaid is the younger sister of gun merchant, and Bloodshot God, Marcus. Growing up to be a very tall, athletic girl, she went into the family business, but didn't help Marcus with selling guns. Instead, she helped him breaks the arms, legs, and spines of those who owed the Kincaid family money. One day, after a deal between Marcus and a potential customer went sour, Marishka broke the man's arm. It was only later that she learned she had broken the arm of Stanton Dahl, founder of the Dahl Corporation. She was sentenced to four years in prison for assault and sent back to her home planet of Grussia. It was there that she met Stasia, the daughter of Vladof founder Mikhail Vladof. There is an old saying: on Grussia, the only thing more vicious than the men and the wilderness are the women, so Stasia had been hiring mercenaries inside the prison for a special mission: Revolution. Hyperion was becoming fascist, totalitarian, a near dictatorship, and Mikhail Vladof would see the people of Pandora liberated and Hyperion crushed before it could become as big an interplanetary superpower as Atlas. Marishka agreed and soon returned to Pandora, not as an employee of Marcus Kincaid, but as an employee of Vladof. Action Skill Red Scare When Red Scare is active, Marishka becomes the living embodiment of fear. She moves, shoots, and reloads faster, and her enemies either cower, frozen with fear, or turn and run away, abandoning cover to put as much distance between them and this tower of feminine fury. All enemies also suffer reductions in accuracy and reload speed while this skill is active. NOTE: All Badass grade enemies and enemies in vehicles (i.e. Buzzards and Cars) are immune to Red Scare's effects. Skill Trees Vladof Loyalty Vladof knows that the only way to kill an enemy is to pound more lead into them than they can into you. Marishka agrees, and her Loyalty tree shows that. This tree can give her Vladof guns reduced recoil, higher power and accuracy, larger magazines, and can increase projectile velocity the longer the trigger is held down. Her major gamechanger in this tree allows her to reload faster if the entire magazine is spent in one burst. Socialism This skill tree augments Marishka's Action Skill and modifies how she interacts not only with friend, but with foe. Enemies have a higher chance to drop weapons, shields, and mods, and Insta-Health pickups have a chance to heal the entire team in multiplayer. One ability allows her Red Scare ability to affect Badass enemies with a reduced effect, and another allows her to melee an enemy during Red Scare to turn them against their allies. Grappler This tree is all about melee and making your enemy suffer for getting close to you. With this tree, Marishka's melee attacks can knock foes back several feet, stun them, and even cripple their firing hands, decreasing accuracy, fire rate, and reload speed. One skill can also cause Marishka's melee attacks to not kill an enemy, but grab them and use them as meat shields. She can then throw them at other enemies for a chance to stun and damage them all.